


Wait For Me

by dreaminglyot7



Series: Skz Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, Its a bit sad but has a hopeful ending, M/M, Woojin really loves and cares for Chan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglyot7/pseuds/dreaminglyot7
Summary: Woojin wants to know why Chan just won’t admit his feelings towards him.





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Drabble! It’s kinda sad actually but it’s sweet too ☺️ Bittersweet I guess you could say!

Chan felt his hips hit the counter top and knew he had no where else to escape. A quick look around proved his only exit was being blocked by the larger figure in front of him. He froze as a hand slammed down on the cabinet beside him, the other hand gripping his right side, caging him in.   
“Tell me why you won’t just give in.” Woojin leaned close, whispering into Chan’s ear. He shuddered as he felt Woojins lips gaze his lobe. “I know you want me. But you keep resisting, for some reason.” Chan tried to steady his breathing, his heart racing.   
“W-woojin..I cant-“ He couldn’t look him in the eyes because he knew he was right. Chan did want Woojin, badly. He wanted him in every way possible.   
“Baby, look at me.” Chan felt fingertips grip his chin and raise his head to meet soft brown eyes that showed so much love and affection in them, he wanted to cry.   
“I want you. I want to be with you. All you have to do is say the words.” Woojin spoke quietly. Chan bit his bottom lip nervously averting his eyes.   
“I’m scared.” Chan muttered. “Of wanting you so much. Of wanting another man.” He revealed. Part of him felt like he was laying his life on the line sharing such intimate feelings. He’d always been too afraid to ever tell anyone what he felt and especially when it came to romantic feelings.   
“It’s okay to be scared. I used to be so terrified of what others would think of me. I would hide away any attraction I felt and would pretend I was straight but I realized that it didn’t make me happy and I shouldn’t have to suffer at the expense of others. If they didn’t like me for who I was then they had no room to be a part of my life.” Woojin said, his left hand coming up to caress Chan’s face lovingly.   
“I wish I could just forget about what others think of me. But I’m not brave. I’m not strong enough to bear people judging me.” Chan felt ashamed that he couldn’t be what Woojin needed in that moment.   
“I know you think so but to me you’re the strongest person I know. I love you...so much. I’m willing to wait for you as long as you need until you’re ready, okay?” Chan felt tears from the corners of his eyes and he latched onto Woojins body, burying his head into his neck.   
“I love you too. I know I do, I think I just need more time before I’m ready to show that to the world. I’m sorry-“ Woojin hushed him, cradling the back of Chan’s head and hugging him close.   
“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. Just know that I’m here and I’ll be your best friend always, no matter what.” And for now, that would be enough.


End file.
